First kiss spotted
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: When Gohan and Videl go on a date they don't know they are being watched. Erasa and Sharpener watch from afar, and they see a little spit- swapping...Sorry for bad Summary! XD one-shot or two-shot...Idk


It was a cold Winter morning, all the kids at Orange star high had just got back from the week long break. Gohan was soundly sleeping until his alarm clock went off.

"Ughh..." Gohan groaned as he blasted his alarm so it could shut up. (A/n: I get annoyed by that to, wish I could blast it XD.) He lazily got up from bed and walked over to his closet. He always pre- picks out his clothes every morning. It became a habit. He opened the closet doors and browsed.

"Hmmm...Now nothing too flashy, I don't want people to stare"

He soon picked something perfect. It was a white shirt with long sleeves and a black vest. The pants were red and he chose white boots with gold lining at the tip. Once he was satisfied, he went to the restroom and brushed his teeth.

"I've never noticed this before..."

He reached out and grabbed a piece of paper, it was folded up. He opened it, it said 'Gohan, Goten wanted to go to the park so I took him out early we decided to stay at Bulmas, your lunch is in the fridge, same as breakfast. -ChiChi' No wonder the house is so quiet. He then stripped naked and walked in the shower. (A/n: I swear I'm blushing right now!) He walked out and headed towards his room, once he was dressed, he left to eat breakfast

* * *

"BEEP,BEEP!" Videl's alarm just went off and she was exhausted. Yesterday all she could do was think of Gohan...before the break she was shocked at what she saw.

-Flashback-

Class was over and everyone was headed towards the gym, for baseball, since Winter hadn't taken its toll yet. Sharpener had the nerve to dump Gohan on her! He wasn't field smart only book smart! "Fine I'll take him...Hey I'm putting in right field, Do you know where that is?"

"In the right...right?

"Uh...yeah..."

'Smart Alec' she thought 'Who does Gohan think he is!?' She was pitching against Sharpener, she felt pretty cocky at the moment. She threw the ball with great force. Sharpener swung and almost hit a homerun, if not for Gohan. Not realizing he was flying 25ft. in the air he contemplated where to throw it to. 'Aha third base then he'll be out' He threw lightly not wanting to show his full strength. The guy at third base barely caught it. Gohan flew down to the ground and saw everyone gawking at him. 'Oops, maybe I want a bit too far there.' He went to the bench and sat down. Then some guy with a red Mohawk said, "Dude, I think your up."

"Huh? Oh yeah I am. Wait for me guys I'm coming!"

Sharpener was pitching against him. 'I'll throw so hard and make him duck like a sissy!'

Gohan was trying to conceal his power so instead of hitting the ball, he just got hit by it. Not even flinching, he asked the coach "If I get hit by it that means I can walk right?"

The coach nodded. Gohan smiled 'Alright! I made it for my team and concealed my powers!'

All Videl could think was 'Bizzare'

-End Flashback-

"Well, no use thinking about that now. Time for school!"

* * *

Once Gohan was done eating breakfast he took his lunch capsule, and left for school. Huh? Wait hmmm okay. The story writers say he didn't leave just yet first he got his badge. Geez they didn't even put that in the manuscript! Ahem! Okay back to the story.

Gohan clicked the red button on his watch and turned to...THE GREAT SAIYAMAN...(A/n: Had to add effect.) He flew for school, he changed back and went inside waiting for the bell.

"Hey Gohan~!" 'Erasa.' Is all he thought. "Hey Gohan! How was your break?" She had a high-pitched voice.( A/n: you know like Bruce Lee when he screams. XD.) She sported a light green shirt with darker green stripes that were horizontal. She had on long blue denim jeans and red sandals with yellow socks. Her hair was blonde and short. She had a small bracelet on her left arm. "Oh? My break? You don't wanna hear that it was just plain old plain old, boring break! Hehe..." He laughed nervously and scratched his nape.( back of your neck). "Oh come now did you atleast have fun?" She was insisting.

"Nope! No fun for me!"

"Aw Gohan, that's a shame."

The real reason why he didn't what to tell her was that all he did was train. And hard too. She'd think he was a freak if he told her that. That's when Gohan and Erasa turned their attention to none other than Sharpener. He was wearing a light purple shirt, sleeveless. He was pretty built. He had a yellow necklace with beads. His pants were baggy and his shoes were hidden.

"Gohan, back up off Erasa looks like you wanna grope her-"

"Uh that's enough Sharpener."

It was Videl. Gohan was intrigued by her ever since they met. He knew she was curious about who he was. More like what he was. She was wearing a long white shirt with short sleeves. They barely let you see her black shorts. She had green boots on and purple socks coming out of them. She was wearing black gloves that showed her fingers. Her pigtails were at the front and some hair fell loose in her face. Her badge was at the bottom left hand corner of her shirt. To Gohan she was stunning. He wanted this to be the day he asked Videl out on a date.

"Hey Gohan Why are you staring at me like that?"

Gohan got snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, um I was just spaced out there is all, hehe..."

By now Erasa and Sharpener were watching the scene before them.

"So uh Videl how was your um vacation?"

"What's it to you?"

"I was just wondering..."

His head went down. He was kind of sad she got angry at him already. Class hasn't even started! When Erasa saw his look she almost cried. She glared at Videl for making him sad. Videl saw this and sighed in defeat.

"It was fine Gohan"

Erasa gave her a look saying 'Is that all you got?!'

"I mean...It was fine, Sorry for snapping at you. How as your weekend?"

Gohan's head shot up. His eyes sparkled. 'Yay she didn't walk off!'

"My weekend...It was-"

"He said he had no fun what so evah! A shame really!"

Erasa cut him off. Now it was Videls turn to glare at her. Erasa gave a look saying sorry. Videl wanted to hear Gohan say it.

"Continue Gohan."

There was a hint of anger, demanding, and kind tone in her voice.

"Well actually, exactly what Erasa said."

They all fell to the floor legs twitching. not Gohan ofcourse. The bell rang and class started.

'Dang it! I missed my chance. I could've asked out Videl! But Erasa and Sharpener were right there! I'm too shy for that.' Gohan thought.

Soon class was over and Gohan headed towards his locker. Videl approached him and said "Hey Gohan you looked worried what is it?"

He didn't even notice her until she spoke. She always did that. And by the time she spoke his heart started racing. They were...alone! Just the two of them here's his chance. Little did he know Erasa and Sharpener were around the corner listening.

"Well...Something is bothering me. You see...I was wondering if..."

"Come on spit it out!"

"WILLYOUGOONADATEWITHME!?"

Gohan said it really fast so that she wouldn't hear him. But she heard. She started blushing. "Oh...um...Sure Gohan."

Gohan did that nervous thing and scratched the back of his head and grinned stupidly. 'YES!' They both thought. Suddenly Gohan sensed the presence of Erasa and Sharpener. "Uh...oh"

"What is it?"

"Nothing...So Saturday at 8?"

"Sure."

-Time skip-

It was Saturday and Gohan was getting ready to take out Videl. It was about 7:30. He was going to fly over to Videls house, but he decided to drive. Once he was at her doorstep he pressed the doorbell. "Coming!" The lady who answered the door was truly beautiful. It was Videl. She was wearing a purple gown that flew to her ankle and a necklace with a purple heart and had a 'V' on it.

"Wow Vi you look...wow."

"You don't look to bad yourself Gohan."

They drove off to a fancy restaurant and ordered some spaghetti. One plate. From afar there was Erasa and Sharpener watching. "Aw, Gohan looks handsome, and Videl, wow!"

"Hey lemme see!" They fought over the binoculars. As they were sharing one plate of spaghetti, Gohan was slightly blushing he coudnt believe they were actually on a date. "So..."

"So..."

Awkward silence. Then suddenly they were being drawed towards each other. (A/n: Yup Lady and the Tramp.! XD!) They kissed! In front of Erasa and Sharpener! They were in for something on Monday.

-time skip: Monday-

On youtube was a classic video of, Videl and Gohan kissing!

"Sharpener! Erasa!"

-Fin-

Was it good? Please Read and Review.

-CupcakeOnRoll


End file.
